Sefina Hobbs
Sefina Hobbs is a minor character in Hobbs & Shaw and the mother of Luke Hobbs. History Early Life Sefina Hobbs lived in Samoa and had multiple children with a man named Hobbs. Hobbs was a criminal who pulled many heists, and was absent in his children's lives. However, he returned to recruit his male children once they reached adolescence to recruit them into his crew, although he showed no familial love or respect for his sons when they were killed during heists. This prompted one of his sons, Luke Hobbs, to turn his father in to the authorities, in order to protect his remaining brothers, although his actions prompted his brothers, especially Timo, to hate him. In response, Luke fled Samoa with his sister and relocated to the , much to Sefina's sadness.Hobbs & Shaw Luke's Return ' return]] Hattie Shaw and Deckard Shaw joined Luke Hobbs in flying to Samoa in order to enlist the aid of Timo Hobbs, a mechanic, who would be capable of repairing the virus extracting machine. However, Luke was not welcome back home, with Timo punching Luke in the face and telling him he was not allowed. However, Sefina hit him with a slipper, informing him that Luke would always be welcome home. Despite this, Timo refused to help Luke or the Shaws, prompting Luke to implore to his family that they needed to put their past behind them since Eteon was capable of killing half of the planet's population. ]] After being goaded by Sefina, the Hobbs family began to aid the Shaws, and the group spent all day creating a kill-box and planting holes and explosives for their upcoming foes. As Sefina had sold the family's firearms, the group armed themselves with traditional Samoan weapons. Battle of Samoa As Brixton Lore and the Eteon soldiers approached the Hobbs residence, Luke Hobbs gave a Samoan war cry along with his brothers, triggering the Battle of Samoa. Since the extraction process took thirty minutes, Hattie Shaw sat out most of the battle, although she was forced to join when she was attacked by Eteon soldiers. While she succeeded in disarming a number of the soldiers, she was soon apprehended by Brixton, who kidnapped her and brought her to his helicopter, forcing Deckard Shaw, Hobbs and his brothers to attach their trucks to the helicopter to prevent it from taking off, causing it to crash. The Samoan warriors managed to force the remaining Eteon soldiers into surrendering, garnering them a victory. Meeting Samantha Following the Battle of Samoa, Luke Hobbs returned to Los Angeles to retrieve his daughter Samantha, whom he brought to Samoa to meet her extended family for the first time. Sefina was tearful and overjoyed to finally meet her granddaughter, and the pair hugged. Personality Sefina was the rough yet kind matriarch of the Hobbs family in Samoa. She harbored no resentment over her son Luke Hobbs turning her husband in for his crimes after his recruitment of her older male children led to their deaths. At some point after, she sold all the guns the family owned, most likely because the family had gone legitimate, earning their income through Hobbs Customs. Upon Luke's return to Samoa, she informed her other children that they were to help Luke in any way they can, stressing that they would give him the food off their table or the clothes off of their back. In the aftermath of the Battle of Samoa, where she witnessed Eteon soldiers being surrounded by Samoan warriors, she gleefully exclaimed that they were about to receive "a Samoan ass-whooping." References Category:Characters Category:Hobbs & Shaw Characters Category:Hobbs & Shaw Category:Hobbs Family